sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Makhzor's Multiverse Theory
''"I saw what my actions had unleashed. I saw the raw power I controlled, and understood the consequences of my actions. I was angry, and ended an Empire. I was desperate, and I decimated a species." -''This universe's Guardian to Makhzor when asked why it hid. Makhzor was pulled, by Keine Raam, to this universe (which he has named Bet) from a parallel universe (which he has named Roash). Makhzor began to speculate on the structure of the multiverse, and the Guardian of this universe showed him the true shape and scale when Makhzor earned the Right of the First. The Orbital Multiverse Model's Structure (OMM) Structure One could liken the multiverse to a solar system: many planets orbiting around a star. The star, in the OMM, is called "The Source". It is from this that the Force flows. The planets are, in fact, universes in orbit around the Source. The closer a universe is to the Source, the more powerful that universe will be in whatever form the Source-energy takes there. Each universe's orbit begins with its Big Bang. Once the universe completes a single orbit, it will be destroyed and recreated in another Big Bang. In this manner, each universe simply repeats its life over and over. There are few ways a universe can change its cycle; one of these ways is through the intervention of someone who is bears a strong connection to the Source. In this universe and the one from which Makhzor comes, that would take the form of a powerful Force-user. However, it is possible that not all universes experience the Force as this universe does. The OMM exists beyond the third dimension, and likely beyond the fourth and even fifth. As such, the orbits around the Source could take many different forms and sizes. One possible effect of this is that other universes may express the life energy from the Source in different ways. In some, perhaps there is no manipulable energy field. In others, perhaps it can only be accessed through spells and incantations rather than force of will. This last remains hypothetical, given that even the Guardian has found that certain universes cannot be traveled to, even if they are within it's reach. It's theorized that this is because they do not express Source-energy as the Force. Makhzor has named the Imperium's universe "Bet" and his home universe "Roash". Makhzor's Research Since gaining the Right of the First, Makhzor also gained the ability to travel across the multiverse, though only to universes equidistant from the Source as his or closer to it, and for short periods of time. He traveled to a universe with a far shorter orbit, meaning its life cycle was completed within 2 standard months. Naming the experimental universe Deggem, he first watched its life cycle several times to be sure that it was exactly the same each time - which it was, confirming that without interference a universe will merely repeat itself infinitely. It had almost no life-forms to observe, but it had several natural Force nexuses, with more being Light than Dark. Quickly and carefully, at the start of a new cycle, Makhzor created several Dark side nexuses and erased a few Light side ones, bringing the number and strength of each side in the Universe to perfect balance. The moment Makhzor finished doing so, he felt his power begin to increase exponentially, leading him to believe that the universe was nearing the Source. Leaving the bounds of Deggem and watching from afar, he saw it vanish into the intense light that was the Source. Findings Should a universe be brought into perfect balance between the Dark and the Light side, its orbit, or cycle, will begin to decay, bringing it slowly closer to the Source. Should the balance remain complete, the universe will be re-absorbed into the Source. This, theoretically, would grant all of its inhabitants ultimate power, understanding, and wisdom; unlimited access to knowledge and power. On the other hand, "Bet" has proven to be unpredictable in its movements. This is potentially because of the way the balance swings back and forth between Dark and Light sides, with one being nearly wiped out, then it comes back, briefly balances with the other, and then the other is nearly wiped out. This makes Bet's orbit unstable, and may be slowly moving it away from the Source. The consequences of such an act would cause a slow degeneration in the standards for Force power, weakening Force-users over the course of thousands of years. Divergence One of the first things that Makhzor noted when he arrived in Bet (after consulting historical databases to learn about his new home) was that it had been a mere 21,600 years since the collapse of the Rakate Empire, while back in Roash it had been around 35,000 years. Makhzor believed that where history began to differ between Roash and Bet is immediately after the Rakata began to recede. This was confirmed when Makhzor found the Guardian, this universe's version of the the First Originator from Roash. While the First in Roash (Makhzor's home universe) had responded to his overreach with the Rakata by resolving to never interfere so directly in the universe, the Guardian in Bet had simply gone into hiding. The cascade effect of this difference caused enormous differences in the histories of the two universes. Effects of the Universe Change on Makhzor In Roash, Old Souls commonly had to reproduce by tearing off pieces of their own essence. If they didn't do so, they would become too powerful for their minds to contain and would, eventually, pop out of existence. Makhzor, however, has already reached the point where he would have had to reproduce, and feels no different. Makhzor believes this is a side-effect of being an Old Soul closer to the Source. He can continue to absorb power, both without completely sucking his host dry and without imploding. However, his host body cannot contain such power. He therefore placed himself in multiple bodies, a feat unheard of among the Old Souls from his home. Once he gained the Right of the First, this was made much easier to maintain.